


Undeniable

by DrewWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: It makes sense when Bruce Wayne is seen kissing the Green Lantern.Well, it makes sense in the way that anything else makes sense in Gotham City.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour last night and added a few things here and there this morning. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this to be honest, but I think it's cute and funny so I'm trying not to be too hard on myself.

It makes sense when Bruce Wayne is seen kissing the Green Lantern.

Well, it makes sense in the way that anything else makes sense in Gotham City.

The pictures are on the front page of most newspapers and are trending on twitter in about 3 hours.

The first one features Bruce Wayne’s face held between two gloved hands, his own hands clinging onto uniform-clad arms. “Kissing” is an understatement really. The Green Lantern had all but slammed Bruce Wayne against a wall and shoved his tongue down his throat. Wherever the Lantern had flown from, he clearly hadn’t bothered taking a shower. There was still dust in his hair and dirt on his legs.

It’s the second one that’s really damming. Taken seconds after the first, when the two had broken apart. It’s this one that most people are talking about, picking apart pixel by pixel.

Because the Green Lantern’s hands are holding Bruce Wayne’s face extremely softly, his thumbs resting under his eyes.

Because the look on Bruce Wayne’s face is undeniable.  


* * *

Hal wakes up first, eyes slowly blinking open to the sun tumbling in through the thin sliver of window not covered by curtains.

He turns over in what most definitely is not his bed to see a very sleep rumpled Bruce, still curled up under the covers. The memories from the previous night roll through him as he stretches and his sore muscles twitch. He smiles at the tuft of black hair spread across the pillow.

He should probably find his phone, check in with Carol. She’ll probably be pissed that he went straight from Oa to Gotham City without even saying hello to his best friend.

But he hadn’t seen Bruce since they had kissed three months ago. There were so many times he almost died on this assignment, and the transmission he’d received from Earth mentioned Batman having a close call with Bane.

So he’d gone straight to Gotham, found Bruce at a gala of some sort, alive and breathing and so _goddamn beautiful._

He’d thought that Bruce would be angry with him for showing up unannounced and, well, pretty conspicuously.

But he’d just smiled and told Hal to kiss him.

“Hey,” a voice grumbles from the covers. Hal is pulled from his thoughts by the sight of cool blue eyes peering at him from the dark tuft of hair next to him.

Hal’s smile turns into a grin as the disgruntled mass in front of him hides from the sun.

“Hi.”

“What time is it?” Bruce asks, muffled by his nest of blankets, so it sounds more like “whatimeezzet?”

Hal giggles, _giggles_ like a child with a crush. Laughs harder when Bruce’s face peaks out and glares at him. There’s no heat behind it, a soft smile threatens to ruin his grumpy facade. Hal marvels at the fact that Bruce allows him to read such a raw emotion on his face. Marvels at the fact that he’s even here, in Bruce’s bed.

Hal props himself up on his elbow, laughter still dying down. He leans over and plants a kiss on Bruce’s forehead.

“Who cares?” he says before leaning down and kissing him properly. Bruce’s hand moves to rest on Hal’s face.

Just as the kiss gets a bit heated, the bedroom door slams open.

“I swear to god Bruce, if this results in more paperwork for me I’m- oh, shit, fuck, _gross._ ”

Hal has never moved faster in his life. Seriously, maybe existing in proximity to Barry is giving him super speed. He’s on the other side of the bed before he realizes who’s in the room.

“Language, Tim,” Bruce says at the same time Hal says “Paperwork?”

Tim looks between them cautiously, a newspaper clutched in his hands.

“Have you guys been, um, sleeping, since last night?” he asks.

“Yes.” Hal answers a little too quickly. He sees Bruce raise an eyebrow at him from the corner of his eye. Tim continues without commenting.

“Well, uh, you might want to take a look at this,” he says. He steps further into the room, nose scrunching in a very Bruce-like way as he steps over various articles of clothing. He throws the newspaper on the bed and Hal looks down, expecting to see some world-ending catastrophe because that’s _just his luck._

Well. He was right about world-ending.

“It’s all over the news. You’re trending on Twitter.”

It’s easy to see why. Their kiss on that balcony is right there in front of him, taking up half of the page. Hal hadn’t even bothered to land on solid ground before shoving Bruce against the wall. 

There’s a second picture, too. Bruce’s expression clear as day. Open and soft in a way that Hal rarely gets to see.

Hal refuses to look over and see the anger and regret that is surely on Bruce’s face right now.

“I’ll go, um, somewhere else,” Tim stutters out before fleeing the scene. Smart man. Hal should follow that example. As soon as he gets his limbs to respond to the panic in his head.

Hal opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. He swallows and tries again.

“Please don’t tell me to leave,” he ends up whispering, “I know you’re going to. I will leave, I just don’t think I can listen to you say it.”

“Hal-”

_“Please.”_

“Hal. Look at me,” Bruce says. His voice is even. Soft. Hal squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t bear to have this ripped away so quickly. Can’t stand to hear Bruce lecture him.

“Don’t,” Hal snaps. The room is silent again and Hal swings his legs over the side of the bed and begins scanning the room for his pants. He notices a flash of light, his phone, next to his feet. He leans down and picks it up. There’s countless missed messages and calls.

“Hal do you think I would’ve let you kiss me if I didn’t want anyone to know?”

“Look Bruce, I know I fucked up, okay? Just- wait. What.” Hal turns around to look at Bruce.

He’s not angry. He’s got this strange look on his face. Concern? Confusion?

“I- what?” he responds.

It’s Bruce’s turn to stare down at the newspaper, to hesitate.

“Unless I’ve miscalculated and _you_ didn’t want anyone to know. Hal, I apologize I thought-”

“No! I mean, I don’t mind. I just thought that you would be angry” Hal says.

“Well, to be quite honest I would’ve preferred to be caught kissing Hal Jordan, but we’ll make it work,” Bruce replies. Hal smiles at him.

“The League is gonna give us hell for this,” Hal says.

Bruce smiles back at him and says “Who cares?”

Hal shuffles back over to Bruce’s pile of blankets, newspaper fluttering to the ground.

“Now, where were we,” Hal murmurs as he straddles Bruce, leans down over him. The door opens again.

“Father, Drake tells me that- ah, I see.”

Hal’s head thumps down onto Bruce’s chest as Bruce grumbles out an annoyed _“Damian.”_

Hal doesn’t move as he hears footsteps run into the room and an affronted yell as Dick says “Sorry Bruce, I tried to stop him” and runs out of the room, presumably with Damian in his arms if the yells of “unhand me, Grayson!” are anything to go by. The door slams shut behind them.

Hal looks up to see a pained look on Bruce’s face and he realizes that he’s holding in _laughter._

“We’re never going to live this down,” Hal states and Bruce’s entire body explodes with the most beautiful sound Hal has ever heard. Hal tries to glare, but Bruce is laughing. He didn’t think Bruce could get more beautiful, but then he did.

Hal never wants to leave this bed, wants to memorize every sound.

He settles for spending the remaining hours of the day laughing with and kissing Bruce Wayne.


End file.
